


Leisure Tongue Debates

by BatchSan



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Community: femslash_kink, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Humor, Licking, Smut, Snark, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/BatchSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damn Marceline and her distasteful tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leisure Tongue Debates

**Author's Note:**

> /o\ Marcy and PB always have snarky/teasing sex in my head. I regret nothing. xD

She giggles and tries to squirm away but squirming only makes claws bite into the flesh of her hips. It's not a painful feeling, but Bubblegum's smart enough to know too much squirming might in fact result in injury of her person if she nor Marceline are careful. Still, it's really hard not to giggle and squirm with the way Marceline's tongue is teasing her ribs. 

"Are you trying to lick me everywhere?" Bubblegum manages to get out between a giggle and squirm.

"Princess, you make it sound like you wouldn't absolutely dig it."

"Well, it's not that I wouldn't, but I'm beginning to feel a little... sticky."

"Mm, that's kind of the point, Bon."

That wonderfully awful tongue is now lapping at the curves of her breasts, flickering over stiff nipples and making Bubblegum bite her palm to stifle a moan. She would argue more about the vampire's unusual approach at seduction -- actually, she had when a tongue had first began lapping at her toes some time ago -- but it was fascinating to feel Marceline's tongue over parts of her previously unlicked. Although, while the vampire had been working her way up, she had seemed to purposely skirt around an important area that Bubblegum was eventually going to have to call her attention to.

"This is kind of gross," Bubblegum panted lightly as Marceline's tongue swiped against the pulse point on her neck.

"I can't imagine what's gross about being covered in my spit when you've had my..."

"I forbid you from being distasteful at this particular moment in time!"

"Haha, seriously?" Marceline's tongue fell away from the princess' chin. She easily pinned both of Bubblegum's arms above her head and smiled calmly down at her. "Are we forgetting who really has all the power here?"

"Hmph! If you had so much power, you would not be creeping into my bedroom in the middle of the night all the time."

"Harsh." Marceline stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry at the pink monarch. "But you've never once complained about it."

"Well that's because... Uh..."

Bubblegum scowled at the now laughing vampire. How did she always seem to find herself in these situations with the other woman, she wondered. The query was forgotten as Marceline's tongue returned to her flesh, sliding up one arm and then the next. Tongue against elbow, that was kind of a weird feeling but not so bad. Her wrists were shifted as Marceline brought one up to her mouth and kissed the inside of the wrist before sliding her tongue, and a fang, over her pulse point. 

If asked, Bubblegum would have vehemently denied the lewd moan that accidentally escaped her throat in that instance. And the ones that slipped out when that damn tongue swiped across her fingers before being swallowed into a mouth full of sharp teeth where a careful suck and tongue washing occurred. To say she was a mess would be an appropriately literal thing to say.

"Marcy..." She finally breathed, burying a recently licked hand in dark locks and not caring how the latter clung to the first. "Enough of this admittedly enjoyable lavishing with your tongue over parts of me that you normally wouldn't place it at."

"Ooo, princess, are you being distasteful and begging me to go down on you?" Marceline teased.

Flushing magenta, Bubblegum turned her face away and crossed her arms over her breasts. A tongue wiggled around her ear, forcing her to shiver despite her best efforts not to.

"If you ask nicely, maybe I'll consider it," she whispered and nipped at her earlobe.

A hand slipped between the stubborn princess's thighs, knowing it would take a bit of coaxing to get her to voice her desires. Bubblegum hissed and arched her back as fingers pushed into her heat and damn, it was really hard to be stubborn when your immortal girlfriend was wiggling her fingers around inside of you like that. Before she could stop herself, Bubblegum was throwing an arm around Marceline's shoulders and panting against her neck.

"Please..." Bubblegum whimpered, her body sticky with heat and Marceline's spit that hadn't dried yet. She was going to need one hell of a shower when all was said and done.

"Please what?" Marceline purred against her skin.

"Please place your vile, yet enjoyable, oral muscle against my vulva and proceed to stimulate me with it."

Marceline rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that made me totally just want to go down on you. How do you ever keep your suitors out of your pants with such hot wording like that?"

"Oh, shut up, Marceline, and eat me out already!" 

A delighted laugh spilled from chilled lips. "Now that's what I wanted to hear!"

"You're so distasteful..." Bubblegum groaned as Marceline dipped her tongue down between her thighs.

"I know, and you love it."

Bubblegum moaned in answer.


End file.
